Olaf Tutchenko
Olaf Tutchenko is one of the main antagonists in World of War: Revenge. He is head of the Ultranationalist forces and former Lieutenant General of German Army. He is captured at the end of the American Campaign in World of War: Revenge, but before the team have the chance to execute him, his allied forces bomb the house and give Olaf the chance to escape. He returns in World of War: Global Warfare being an antagonist. He is seen in the last mission when he and Roger Pullman have a fist fight, but this is interrupted when Carl enters, demanding the group to be extracted, the door closes, locking them in. He becomes playable character in the Undead Carnage mode. Working for Hitler Olaf used to work for the German Chancellor, Adolf Hitler, years before he joined the Ultranationalists. When Operation Clausewitz take effect, Olaf is put in charge of the defence of the government district. During his duty, he saw Volkssturm members, who are under Goebbels' command, being mowed down by the advancing Spetsnaz. To this he retreated to the Führerbunker to report to Goebbels that the old men are basically being cannon fodder, but Joseph blames the people instead for putting the Nazis in charge. Later, he contacted Ernst Frietz requesting him to bring all medical supplies he can find to the shelter beneath the Reich Chancellery. Returning to the frontline for a while, he makes another trip to the bunker when his adjutant is hit by artillery shrapnel to report to Hitler that the defence forces can only last a few days, at that point Hitler was already disheartened. After the deaths of Hitler and Goebbels, Valentin rounds up the remaining forces and most bunker occupants to try and make a breakthrough to the West, snaking through the U-bahn tunnels part of the way. At a river crossing, the group split into two, and one group was attacked by the Ultranationalists. The remaining members gather in a plaza where they decide to stop and let fate catch up with them. Only Olaf continues with the escape, accompanied by Peter Merkel - however, Peter is killed, while trying to escape. Olaf almost succeeded in escaping, but he was captured and imprisoned in Moscow and Bautzen in East Germany but released next month due to good behaviour. First mission as Ultranationalist Hermann Tutchenko joined the Ultranationalists soon after, and was assigned the task of finding an Ark of Covenant by his boss and leader of the Ultranationalists, Joe Valirover. Faust explained his interest in ark and specifically needed Olaf for his acquaintance with archaeologist Vladimir Petrev. Despite Olaf's misgivings over how much Vladimir could be trusted, Joe informed Tutchenko that that would be something he'd have to deal with, as any other parties interested in finding the ark would be. After meeting with Vladimir in Kiev, Ukraine, Hermann and Vladimir traveled to Berchtesgaden, Germany for a debriefing with Valirover at his mountain retreat before finally making their way to Cairo where the excavation was already in progress. The Hunt for the Ark Olaf and his fellow Nazi major Ernst Toht were unaware that the excavation was being done in the wrong place, until Vlad noticed a group of diggers a good distance away from the main digsite. They descended upon the diggers led by Sallah and claimed the ark for themselves, sealing Jane Austin and Henry Marston inside. When Vladimir protested Jane's imprisonment, as he wanted her for himself, Valentin replied that the girl was of no concern to him and that Vlad appears to have forgotten that only the mission to Joe's matters. When Henry and Austin escaped, Olaf, Vladimir, Major Ernst Toht and Alexander Belloq were in a car escorting the truck transporting the gold (which they found alongside ark) and ark to the nearest airport, and were caught up in a skirmish with Henry's successful effort to capture the truck. When the truck apparently vanished into thin air, Tutchenko bought a melon from one of the merchants surrounding the car and threw it down to calm his anger. Failing the quest for the Ark Eventually, the Spetsnaz caught up with Henry and the Ark of Covenant at a sea, and transported it to a remote island between Crete and the mainland of Greece, aboard the U-boat "Wurrfler". Being also a ultranationalist and against other species, he asks Vladimir if it is really necessary to hold a "Outworld ritual" to reveal the contents of the ark, to which Vlad asks him if he would prefer the risk of opening ark in front of Valirover himself in Russia. There was a tense moment where Marston threatened to blow up the ark with a LOML-90 in a desperate attempt to rescue Jane Austin, but he was convinced by Outworld killer and the Ukraine smart guy to surrender rather than destroy a monumental piece of history. Olaf and Toht watched as Belloq performed his ritual Tabernacle, reaching into the Ark when it was opened and bringing out only dust; all that was left of the Ten Commandments, which he threw to the ground after looking daggers at Belloq. His frustration turned to surprise and wonder as ghostly apparitions began to emerge from the ark. Olaf was not sure what to make of the experience - an angelic spirit turned to face them, and suddenly transformed into a decaying, corpse like entity, baring its fangs and howling at them. Tutchenko and the others became frozen to the spot with terror, as a fireball rose from the Ark and engulfed Belloq, using him as a conduit to shoot forth firebolts to strike down the assembled nazis. As they trembled in fear, they realized they can survive this terror by escaping through the small open hole-way on the ground; Olaf, Vladimir, Machovich and Toht jumped in and escaped. They stayed in the hole until the ghosts were gone, when they were, survived nazis came out of the hole and run off to Moscow with their ship, where they met with Valirover and explained him what happened. Joe, not even close to be convinced, tells them that the hunt for Ark of Covenant quest is over. As they all failed. Starting World War II After failing the Ark quest, according to the newly most released book about Tutchenko's life as a soldier in Ultranationalism, it was revealed that he was considered to be a wimp (pussi) by several of his comrades, and that his supposed brutality in the quest was actually heavily exaggerated by Soviet propaganda. So he tried a failed coup. This was a one way ticket to prison for 6 months. During his stay he wrote a book and political treatise called Mein Krieg. This bought him publicity and revealed his true intentions and means to create a better Soviet Union then the former ruler, Vladimir which was a very scary place to be living in. He joined the then-tiny National Socialist party, made it into a giant, and in time he became both president and chancellor of Soviet Union. He outlawed his competition, re-militarized Soviet Union, and started World War II in Europe in a bid to control much of the world by military means. Over his seven years in power, Olaf had built up a huge army and air force, with massive numbers of planes, tanks and trucks. Now he used them to great effect, conquering Denmark and Norway, and launching attacks on France. By this time, French troops were stationed all along Germany's western border. But Olaf distracted them by invading the Netherlands and Belgium. As the French and British responded by moving north, Franz's tanks broke through to the south and advanced into France. A month later, a triumphant Olaf was in Paris. Only a narrow stretch of sea now lat between Tutchenko and the British Isles. He hoped that the Britsh would willggly surrender. But the new British Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, was determined to fight to the end. Olaf watched, frustrated, as the British air force won the battle for control of the skies. Eventually, he gave up and turned his attention east. Recklessly destroying his own country and killing his own men, he now sent his troops into China. The Chinese troops were slow to respond, but mighty in number. By November, Russian forces were engaged in bitter warfare, as the Chinese were pised and shoot like mad at them. By mid-1953, Olaf was utterly defeated, and, finding no way out of the situation, was about to commit suicide on April 30th, but was appoarched by Ivan Dixmor and invited to join the Dixmor Project. Tutchenko joined, and by joining, he got his army all powerful again, and was this time ready to strike United States of America, along with his fellow ally, Alexander Faust. War with USA To be added soon... Trivia *His rapping background was World War II Battlefield. And his opponet was Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. *Olaf is the fictional version mix of Adolf Hitler, Hirohito and Benito Mussolini. Who were known as three main enemies of the United States of America during the 1940's. They were also called the Tripartite Pact. *Despite being more of a supporting character on the Wikia, he was in the most rap battles there is. Appearing in 5 rap battles each. *Olaf and Abel hated each other. *Olaf was born and raised in a Catholic household by his parents, Joseph Tutchenko and Valentina Tutchenko. Later in life Olaf turned his back on Roman Catholicism and claimed his religion to be Nazism. Gallery Ulaf.jpg|Olaf in the game's sequel. Olaf.jpg|Olaf's triumph. Olaf_face.jpg|Olaf at sea. Tutchenko.gif|Olaf in desert. Category:World of War: Revenge Category:World of War: Global Warfare Category:Germans Category:Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Dictator Category:Filled with Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Nazis Category:Traitors Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Ultranationalists